Jikan Mizusashi
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Now an old man Naruto may have a chance to go back in time and change things but does he
1. Chapter 1

Jikan Mizusashi

Now and old man Naruto may have a chance to go back in time and change things but does he

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto sweated as he worked tilling his garden. It was of nice size and brought him a little profit of course he didn't need it as he was loaded but a little work never hurt anyone. The now one hundred and five year old Naruto stretched as he stood up and went over to his water canteen and took a drink. Why he was one o five he looked eighty five and was still in great shape. He closed his eyes and when they opened five Konoha ninjas were in his field. "What do you want?"

"Namikaze-san the Hokage would like to talk to you."

"As I've told you and the past two Hokage's you're wasting your time I won't go back."

"But sir the Hokage really wants to see you." Naruto scoffs.

"Well I don't care unless you all plan on taking me back by force I could use a good workout." The ninjas all back up a step. "I thought not tell the Hokage if he wants to see me he can come here."

"It's a good thing I decided to come then isn't it." Naruto sighs as he turns to see another ten ninjas and the current Hokage.

"What do you want?"

"What do you know about the Jikan Mizusashi?"

"Ha a legend nothing more."

"What if I were to tell you we may know where it is." Naruto glares at the man.

"Don't play games with me boy."

"Well if you come home I will show you the map we have that may say where it is." Naruto growls.

"I'll think on it now leave my sight before I do something you may regret." The hokage just nods as he and his ninjas leave just as quickly as they had come. "Ha Jikan Mizusashi yeah right." Naruto went over to his shed and put away his tiller and then walked into his small shack.

Two days later

He didn't know why but ever since he was told about the Jikan Mizusashi he had dreams about the two and their short time together before they were killed. How he had went into despair and quit being the hokage and gave the job to Sasuke eighty years ago before leaving vowing to never come back. Now here he was walking up to the gates of Konoha once more. He looked up not surprised in the lees that they had added more space to the mountain to allow for the other hokages. There were now twelve faces up there on the mountain. He looked at it as he sees the third hokage's face and smiles. The old man had protected him in his younger days. He looked next to it and saw his dad and remembered how much help he had been against the jubi. Next was Tsunade who had been like his mother she had fallen in the war as she had used the last of her chakra to save the other kages from death. Next was his own face as they had blacked out Danzo's short reign and named Naruto the fifth hokage. Next was Sasuke who he had given the spot to before he left. He couldn't help but smile even more seeing Konohamaru as the seventh hokage. Then of course there were the eighth and ninth kages who had left him alone and then the tenth who had started trying to find Naruto followed by the eleventh and finally the twelfth hokage who had brought him back to the village with his comment about the Jikan Mizusashi. "Halt what is your business here."

"The Hokage asked me to come so I did." The man looks up and nearly falls over.

"Ah Naruto-san yes the Hokage is waiting for you." Naruto just nods as he walks into the village. It doesn't take long for him to reach the hokage tower and enter.

"Ah he's waiting for you Naruto-san." Naruto just nods as he walks up the stairs and sees the doors to the hokage office and smirks as he just opens them.

"It's good to see you still not knock on the door."

"Listen I could be doing other things so tell me what you know about the Jikan Mizusashi."

"Right this is a map of what we call the north lands which as you know are crawling with demons luckily none stronger than the Jubi so they stay away anyways we believe this map shows the directions to the Jikan Mizusashi." Naruto looks at the map and sees the old ancient writing which Jiraiya had taught him all those years ago. "What do you think Naruto?"

"It's possible but who cares I mean you don't need it for anything."

"Yeah well um you see Madra may be in the north lands looking for it."

"What but he was imprisoned what happened?"

"Some traitors who don't like the world the way it is now attacked the special guard and broke him out a couple of months ago they had a copy of this map and Madra and them went over to the north lands."

"Why didn't you get me a couple of months ago?"

"We didn't know where you were until a few days ago."

"Damn if this is real nothing will stop Madra from making it to it."

"Exactly he will go back in time and change everything."

"Right I'm going to stop him then."

"Ok do you want some backup to deal with his lackeys."

"No they are probably dead by now so it should just be Madra."

"Ok then Naruto thank you."

"Yeah don't worry about it I'll be back with him hopefully as a corpse this time."

"Then maybe you will stop using the Jubi's chakra to sustain your life." Naruto froze as he was about to open the door.

"Ha I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto exits the room and heads for the nearest port city.

Two days later

He wasn't as fast as he use to be but he still made it their quicker than most ninjas. He was walking the dock as he looked at the boats finally he found the one he was looking for and smiled as he walked over to it. "Hey can I get passage to the north lands." The man looked up and then blinked before smiling.

"Ah Naruto it's been what thirty years."

"Something like that old friend now if you can get me close to the north lands I will gladly water walk the rest of the way."

"Ha no need to worry I'll take you right to the shore."

"Thanks Kino." It was a long three days at sea before land came into sight.

"Ah there she is the north lands teaming with demons what do you want with it?"

"Madra came here looking for the Jikan Mizusashi."

"What first that's a legend and how did he get free from that prison of his?"

"Some rogue ninjas broke him out."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they don't like the world that was created after the last war."

"Ha idiots bet they wouldn't last one day in the times you grew up."

"Thanks Kino now then to reach shore and I'll quickly disembark and you can get out of here."

"Sure thing Naruto you be careful." Naruto nods as they make land and he jumps off the boat. He turned and waved goodbye to Kino as he started to shove off. Naruto turns and walks into the woods of the island. Naruto pulls out the map and looks at it and nods as he starts to make his way to the cave that was said to hold the Jikan Mizusashi.

Three days later.

Naruto panted as he made his way through the forest and up the hill. He had been trekking for three days and was getting close to the cave. He had come across a few monsters but nothing too bad. Soon he came to a clearing and blinked as five bodies were strewn across the clearing. They were demons that had been killed with little effort which meant Madra was defiantly through the area. Naruto walked over to the cave and entered the cave. He noticed it was one big maze and sighed s he closed his eyes and reached out to nature chakra and felt it flow through him. He breathed and started to look for any life in the cave. As he focused he started to sense chakra signatures. He didn't know who the four weak ones were didn't care what he was focused on was the chakra signature that trumped theirs. He knew it belonged to Madra what he didn't get was why Madra was stopped but he didn't care he was going in there and getting him. He knew Madra would sense him before he got there so he wasn't worried about stealth. He walked at a lazy pace as he got closer when suddenly Madra and the other four started to walk again. He groaned but besides that kept heading in their direction when suddenly their chakra signatures vanished. "What the hell?" Naruto broke into a jog and was quickly in the same area that Madra and the others were standing at. He saw a door with the ancient language on it. "What great I guess I got to read this." Naruto reads and then groans. "It's a riddle that's just fucking awesome." Naruto was no good at riddles. "I am you you are me what am I." Naruto sighed as he sat down. "Why does life hate me?" The door starts to glow. "What the ok weird." The door stopped glowing and slowly opened. "Huh maybe the answer was life oh well." Naruto not looking a gift horse in the mouth quickly ducks inside as the door slowly starts to close. Now inside Naruto can sense Madra's chakra again. He is about twenty feet from him standing still.

"It's real the Jikan Mizusashi."

"Madra-sama."

"We will drink from this and go back in time and I will have my revenge."

"How far back are we going my lord?"

"The third age year 208 my great enemy is but a young boy we will strike him down and my world will come to fruition."

"Understood sir." Madra grabs the Jikan Mizusashi and lifted it up to his lips.

"Third age year 208." With that Madra took a swig and was developed in a bright light before he was gone.

"Wow it's real."

"Yeah let's hurry and help our master." The man started to walk to the jug when Naruto strikes. He quickly cuts down all four men and sheathes his blade.

"The Jikan Mizusashi huh a jug that controls time it can't hurt to try." Naruto grabs the jug and lifts it. "Third age year 208." Naruto took a drink and then he too was developed in a bright light.

Rogue: This will be my last story until I finish one that I promise

Chaos: Good because you don't want to get boged down with trying to do too much at once

Rogue: Yeah well please read and review thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Jikan Mizusashi

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto woke up panting what was that a dream. He chuckled of course it was no way the Jikan Mizusashi was real. He stretched and that is when he noticed the first difference his muscles were barely developed at all. "What the hell?" That's when he really noticed the room he was in as the old one from his apartment. "Well I'll be damned it was real." He looked over and saw his headband resting proudly on his bed side table. "Well I did graduate this year 'sigh' I'll have to go on my first mission still I think which means we'll run into Zabuza and Haku great." Naruto got off the bed and stretched before going to grab some clothes when he remembered almost everything was that horrible orange jumpsuit. He opened the closet and saw the only clothes that weren't orange and grabbed the blue jeans and white tee shirt with the leaf symbol in red on it. Naruto jumped into the shower and got washed before getting dressed and checking the calendar. "Well ok tomorrow is when we have that C-rank mission to Wave and who knows what will happen with Madra coming back as well." Naruto walked out of his apartment and walked down the stairs to the ground and headed to training ground seven. As he arrived he saw Sasuke and Sakura. "Yo you two." Sakura looked at him before going back to talking to Sasuke who was completely ignoring both of them. Naruto just sighed as he walked over and sat under a tree and awaited the arrival of Kakashi.

3hrs. later

Kakashi finally appears. "Yo sorry I'm late." Sakura screams at him but he sees Naruto and Sasuke just look at him before ignoring him again. "Well today we got a d-rank mission to find Tora the cat." Naruto and Sasuke stiffen as Sakura just sighs. Even with as much experience Naruto had that damn cat would still be a pain in his ass. "Now come on you three she was last seen in the woods to the north of here." The three kids nod and follow Kakashi to the woods. "Ok set your coms to number three and get to work." Kakashi sits down on a stump and pulls out his porn book and starts to read while giggling.

"Ok you two heard him let's go." Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto.

"Who made you leader?"

"No one but if no one's going to step up then I will come on." Naruto jumps off into the trees as the two kids look at each other.

"Well you two better hurry before Naruto finds the cat on his own." Sasuke jumps into the trees with Sakura following him. "You've been full of surprises today Naruto." After thirty minutes Naruto comes over the com.

"The cat's in a small clearing I'm going to push her right towards you Sasuke since the cat only likes girls push it towards Sakura so she can capture it."

"Fine." Naruto drops down in the clearing scaring Tora out of the clearing and towards Sasuke. Sasuke swallows his pride and does as Naruto says ushering the cat towards Sakura who quickly scoops the cat up.

"Got it."

"Good job everyone bring the cat in and let's get it to lady Shijimi."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Ten minutes later the three gennin and their jonin sensei were walking to the hokage tower. They are soon in the room handing over Tora the cat to lady Shijimi who promptly squeezes it to death.

"Good job Kakashi-san you and your team did that faster than most of the gennin teams have."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Ok then do you want another mission for your team."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The team and Hokage are caught off guard as they knew how little Kakashi wanted to train them.

"I see well then we have some d-rank missions still." Naruto was about to protest when Kakashi eye smiled at the hokage.

"Actually Hokage-sama I would like a c-rank mission for my team." Everyone gives him weird looks.

"Are you feeling fine Kakashi-kun?"

"Hai Hokage-sama I believe they are ready."

"Well then I got a recent mission request from a man named Tazuna he wants you to escort him to his home in Wave."

"We'll take it."

"Ok your mission starts tomorrow spend the rest of today training and getting ready."

"Hai Hokage-sama come on you three." Sasuke Sakura and Naruto follow Kakashi out of the office.

"What's come over you Kakashi-kun?" Hizuren Sarutobi nodded his head as he went back to work.

Training ground seven

"Ok I know I haven't really done much to teach you but that all changes today as finally one of you stepped up to take charge." The other two look at Naruto. "Naruto I'm proud of you as I am proud of Sasuke for swallowing his pride and listening to you and Sakura you didn't complain about Naruto giving Sasuke and order you three are finally working as a team and as such I will start your training in earnest." Sasuke and Sakura smile as Naruto just nods but inside he was going crazy.

'We wasted years with him being lazy as hell and this is all it took damn it if I had known that when Sasuke tried to give orders I would have listened.'

"Ok then for tomorrow's mission I'm in charge but if for any reason I'm indisposed Naruto will be." Sasuke scowls but he and Sakura stay quiet. "Very good not to argue you two now then to teach you how to do the tree walking technique."

"Tree walking?"

"Yes you walk up the tree using your chakra." Kakashi easily walks over to a tree and walks up it about seven feet before walking out on to a branch…upside-down. "If you can learn this in theory you can learn any technique." This perks Sasuke's interest as he Sakura and Naruto pick out a tree. "Start by walking up after you've done that you can run up it." He watches as the kids concentrate chakra to their feet and walk up the tree. He is quite surprised they get it so quickly and are soon up to the same height he is. "Very good now walk the rest of the way up the tree and then we will start to run on the trees." The three nod and continue up the tree as Kakashi walks down his and finds a stump to sit on and read his book. The three make it to the top and turn around and come back down. "Sakura you just keep walking your chakra levels are too low and reserves are too small so you just work on getting them up."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei."

"Oi don't let him get you down Sakura with your great chakra control you could do well as a medic nin."

"He's right Sakura when we come back from our mission you should see into getting training in that field."

"Thank you sensei Naruto."

"Your welcome Sakura it's my job to help you become as good as possible." Sakura nods as she walks over to her tree and walks up it. "Ok Naruto Sasuke start running up your tree. Naruto smirks as he and Sasuke run at their tree and run up. Sasuke gets about three feet before blowing himself off the tree. "To much chakra Sasuke." He flips the page and expects to hear Naruto fall next but he doesn't so Kakashi looks up and has to control himself from staring in shock as Naruto was running all the way up his tree. "Well done Naruto."

"Thanks sensei."

"Well Sasuke looks like you're not the best anymore huh." Sasuke just grunts as he takes a calming breath and runs up the tree and surprises both Kakashi and Naruto in making it all the way on only his second try. "Very good Sasuke to tell you the truth I thought you and Naruto would be doing this all day so now I'm stumped on what to do."

"You could teach us fighting formations or something."

"Nah why there are formations teams use you got to learn them through using them in real action and how they work for your team." Kakashi sighs. "Ok then ell why don't I help Sasuke with something real quick." The three blink and Kakashi runs at Sasuke and punches him in the gut.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi pulls out a kunai and goes to stab Sasuke who's eyes widen and then burn as he ducks and when he looks up at Kakashi he eye smiles at him. "Congrats you're a real Uchiha now." Sasuke blinks as Naruto smirks and Sakura blinks as well before squealing.

"Sasuke-kun you have the Sharigan."

"Huh I do."

"Yeah just hope it don't go to your head teme."

"You're just jealous dobe."

"Ok enough with the name calling you two now then go home get ready I'll see you all tomorrow." The kids nod and Naruto takes off without trying to bug Sakura which she privately fells sad about but just shrugs the idea away and tries to talk to Sasuke who ignores her. "Hum some things different about Naruto I'll need to keep a close eye on him." Kakashi gets up and walks off.

Hidden cave

"Man how long e got to sit here."

"Be quiet Hidan."

"Oh fuck you Kakuzu."

"Oi be quiet yeah."

"Not you too blondie."

"Deidara please don't rile up Hidan."

"But Sasori-dana."

"Man we were closing in on the five tails too."

"Be quiet Kisame." Kisame just grumbles. Suddenly in walks Pain and Konan along with Zetsu.

"Oi what the fuck is this meeting for."

"Simple Hidan something has happened and we are going to move up our plans." The voice comes from the way Pain and Konan had entered the room. The Akatsuki look over and most gasp as Itachi stares in shock. "My name is Madra Uchiha and this man is Obito Uchiha we are the real leaders of Akatsuki."

Next day

Naruto made his way to the main gates as he and his team were set to meet and start the c-rank he knew would become an a-ranked mission. He came over and saw Sasuke standing their ignoring Sakura as usual as Kakashi read his book. "Yo I'm here." Kakashi shuts the book.

"Good Tazuna is just outside the gates." The team falls in line behind Kakashi as he takes them to a man who even this early in the morning was drinking sake.

"What I hired ninjas not kids."

"Don't worry Tazuna-san I assure you they are ready and if we come up on anything they can't handle I'm jonin so I'll take care of it."

"Well ok then it's very important I get home."

"Don't worry you will." With that Kakashi and the team exit the village.

Rogue: Done

Chaos: These are short but ended at good points so I guess it all works out

Rouge: Yeah well please read and review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Jikan Mizusashi

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Next day

Naruto and the group were nearing the end of another day when Naruto almost groaned in disbelieve. All those years ago he hadn't thought much of the demon brothers attempt at an ambush but now he saw how totally stupid it was. I mean who hides in a puddle somewhere when it hasn't rained in over a week. Naruto and the others walked right by it and the demon brothers struck quickly wrapping their chain around Kakashi who looked shocked. "One down." The two brothers pulled and tore Kakashi apart. Sakura looked on in fear why Sasuke acted quickly and threw a shuriken into the chain sticking it in to a tree. The brothers couldn't even try to pull the chain lose when a kunai went through the hole on the shuriken pinning it to the tree and the demon brothers did not have time to waste so they discarded the chain. Meizu charged Sakura and the bridge builder while Gozu went to attack Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke help Sakura I got this." Sasuke shot him a questioning look. "Trust me we can each handle one of these idiots." Sasuke nods and takes off to Sakura.

"You're pretty brave to take me by yourself."

"You're pretty stupid to attack me." Gozu growls.

"Damn punk I'll show you." Gozu swipes his poison drenched gauntlet at Naruto who waits till the last second to move. He just barely ducked the attack before striking punching his opponent in the chest and then kneeing him under the chin. With Gozu dazed Naruto backhanded him in the temple and knocked him out.

'Sigh I need to work to get my speed back up and my strength my first two attacks should have left him out cold.' Naruto turned to Sasuke's battle to see the 'last' Uchiha easily handling Meizu. Naruto thinks of moving in and taking him down when Kakashi decides to move and strike from behind.

"Good job Naruto Sasuke you two did great." Sasuke smirks as Naruto just nods like he had expected it. "Now let's tie these two up and do a little information digging." Naruto drags over Gozu and they sit the two brothers against a tree and tie them up with ninja wire. Kakashi lightly slaps both brothers and they slowly stir. "Oh good you're awake." Both brothers look up in shock at seeing Kakashi standing there.

"What but we killed you."

"Ah ignorance I remember when I would have had such thoughts as well but really did you think you could get the drop on me." Both brothers growl but say nothing.

"This is boring just tell us why Zabuza is trying to kill the bridge builder." The group looks at Naruto with surprise. Tazuna because Naruto knows the truth Sakura and Sasuke because they don't get who Zabuza is or how he knows they were trying to kill the bridge builder and Kakashi that Naruto knows who the demon brothers work for.

"Oh so not all of the Gennin are useless after all."

"We won't tell you shit."

"I really didn't want to do this." Naruto puts his hand on Gozu's head.

"What are you doing idiot?" Naruto takes a deep breath and then proceeds to close his eyes and using a style of the Yamanaka's clan jutsu enters Gozu's brain.

Gozu's mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to see a place that looked a lot like Kiri around him. "You can come out now." Gozu walked into his view from the fog.

"How did you get in here you a Yamanaka?"

"Nope now then I got a little deal for you."

"I'm listening."

"You tell Zabuza that Gato will betray him and I am willing to help him take out the little midget then the four of you can go as you please."

"Huh how do you know so much you aint read any of my memories."

"That's a secret now when I leave you tell Kakashi that you were after the bridge builder and who hired you and we will leave I have a clone hidden that will come along and untie you two so you can take my message to Zabuza but know this if you two attack us again I will kill you." There was no room for argument in Naruto's voice it was do as you are told or die so Gozu simply nodded. "Good now remember to tell Kakashi some of this." Naruto closed his eyes.

Real world

Naruto opened his eyes. "He is willing to talk now Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stepped back as Kakashi just blinked.

"Ok who do you and Zabuza work for?"

"A man named Gato he runs drugs and other seedy businesses under the guise of being a legit shipping magnate."

"I see thank you some ninjas will be by soon to take you in." Kakashi eye smiled as he walked away with his team. As soon as they were out of sight a clone of Naruto came over and untied them.

"Don't forget Gozu give my message to Zabuza or else."

"Right come on Meizu." The two take off as the clone disperses.

With team seven

Naruto sighs as the group comes to a stop just a couple of miles up the road. "Ok everyone I think we need to talk Tazuna why are ninjas after you?" Tazuna starts to sweat.

"Because if I do build my bridge it will break Gato's hold on the country and free us from him." Kakashi sighs.

"Ok team well this could easily turn into an a-rank mission if we run into Zabuza but you have a plan don't you Naruto?" Now it was Naruto's time to sweat.

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed the clone so you had Gozu and Meizu take a message to Zabuza what was it?" Naruto sighs.

"Simple he can join us in taking out Gato and take whatever he wants from the guys place and then leave with no problems."

"Hum I hope that works as it is if they don't and the demon brothers hurt anyone besides you or myself I will put all blame on you got it."

"Yes sir Kakashi-sensei."

"Good well then why your teamwork could be higher as long as Naruto's plan works it will return to a c-rank and we will only have to fight bandits so we will continue and hope Zabuza finds it more lucrative to deal with us." The other two gennin just nod as they all set up tents and get ready to sleep.

Two days later Wave

"So you two failed to kill the bridge builder but return with another option then working for the midget we join the Konoha ninjas and take out Gato and I can have what I want."

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

"Hum what do you think Haku?"

"I think we should meet these ninjas and talk to them and make a more concrete deal."

"I agree let's do this they should be arriving soon." Zabuza Haku and the demon brothers take off for a small lake they know the Konoha ninjas will have to pass to get to Tazuna's house.

Meanwhile

Naruto and his team along with Tazuna were slowly rowing across the water that separated Wave from the land of fire. "Man how much longer till we reach Wave." Sakura whined as Naruto sighed.

"Not much longer Sakura."

"So Tazuna what is Wave like?"

"It use to be a beautiful place but since Gato took over the place has turned into a hell hole."

"That's sad to hear."

"Well yeah with your help and my bridge Wave will prosper once again."

"Speaking of bridge where is it anyways?" Tazuna pointed behind them and even though Naruto knew what to expect he was still in awe of it that and he knew it had been named after him in the past.

'Well technically the future but who's counting.' Naruto chuckled.

"Ok everyone we're almost to Wave don't be surprised if we run into Zabuza."

"Huh but you said that he might join us sensei?"

"Yes but he may not either way he will probably want to talk to us to work out a more concrete deal." The group finally makes land and disembarks from the boat. They walk for about forty minutes before Naruto and Kakashi stop and the others follow their lead. "Zabuza." From the fog ahead comes a chuckle as a man walks from the fog flanked by the demon brothers and a ninja wearing a hunter nin mask.

"Copy-cat Kakashi no wonder the demon brothers failed to kill the old man."

"Nope my team took care of them."

"Heh I wouldn't believe you if it weren't for the demon brothers telling me what happened."

"Oh and how do you like the deal we made?"

"Simple deal as long as I get to gut the little midget I don't care about fighting his army of bandits never trusted him anyways planed on killing him after I finished the job anyways."

"If you planed on killing him anyways then why do the job in the first place?" Zabuza looks at Naruto and sighs apparently the kid was still naive to the ninja world.

"Simple it would be easier to get at him if I just showed up he'd be on high alert and have lots of guards watching my every move but if I show up to get paid he won't think much about it and then I could kill his two pathetic guards and slit his throat and rob him why he chokes on his own blood." Sakura pales and Sasuke shakes but Naruto seems to have a twinkle in his eye like he had just tested the 'Demon of the Mist'. "Well not all of them are pathetic Kakashi."

"Thank you Zabuza but I think they fear you more than anything and that shows great basic survival instincts." Zabuza snorts.

"If you say so Hatake I give you a week to get them trained up hell I'll give you Haku to help ya but they better be ready to kill by then or they may just get in the way of my blade." Kakashi sighed as Zabuza and the demon brothers went back into the fog why the fake hunter nin took of her mask and smiled.

"Don't worry Zabuza-samas bark is worst then his bite I say he was only slightly serious about killing you if you don't pull your weight." Kakashi sighed as Sakura looked like she might pass out and Sasuke was shaking like a leaf.

"Oi you two calm down you really think Kakashi-sensei would just let him kill us we need to focus on training besides bandits are trash compared to ninjas." Kakashi blinks as Sasuke stops shaking and color returns to Sakura's face.

'Impressive just like sensei able to instill faith in others he will be a great leader.' "Come on team let's get to Tazuna's house." The three gennin nod and follows Kakashi as Haku walks in the back. Tazuna not trusting the ninja stood right next to Kakashi.

Tazuna's house

Tazuna flung open the door. "I'm home."

"Huh dad you're back." The voice came from the kitchen and out came a woman in her late twenties. "Oh dad I'm so glad you're back." She walked over and hugs the old man who returned the hug.

"Of course I'm back these are the super ninjas I hired they did a great job protecting me." Tsunami saw the ninjas and bowed.

"Thank you for protecting my father."

"It wasn't that hard mam we were able to turn the enemy in to a friend so it was rather easy."

"I made them allies." Naruto grumbled as Kakashi patted him on his head.

"Now now Naruto there is no I in team." Naruto grumbled some more as Kakashi eye smiled. "Ok you four come on we got a week to improve let's go." Kakashi took the team and Haku to a clearing by Tazuna's house and sat down on a log. "Ok Haku what type of skills you got?"

"The ones I'm willing to share are I can do the tree walking and water walking technique's and I'm chunin in strength."

"I see thank you truthfully all I've taught them is tree walking maybe you would like to do a special training." Haku raised an eye brow.

"What do you suggest?"

"Simple spar with them why standing on the trees."

"What but if we slip up once we could get really hurt."

"Then don't slip up."

"One on one or as a team?"

"One on one against Haku when you spar me after we'll do it as a team." Naruto nods.

"Wait spar you but we won't stand a chance."

"Not if you fight me like you did in the bell test you would be right but I don't think you will." Kakashi eye smiled at Sakura's confusion. "Sakura you spar with Haku first." Sakura just sighed as she walked up a tree as did Haku. The two turn to face each other and Haku moves first jumping at Sakura with a kick. Sakura went to block but took her mind off of holding herself to the tree and nearly fell if it wasn't for Haku catching her at the last moment. Kakashi just sighed. "Ok good try Sakura we'll work on it Sasuke you're next." Sasuke smirked as he walked up a tree why Sakura walked down hers and went to sit by Naruto. Haku turned to Sasuke and the two jump at one another. Sasuke throws a punch and Haku blocks and hits a palm thrust to Sasuke's chest. Both land on a tree and Haku strikes again jumping at Sasuke and throwing a kick which Sasuke ducked. He went for a punch thinking Haku was unable to defend but she flipped in air and grabbed his fist and yanks Sasuke from the tree as she lands on it and throws Sasuke into a tree. Sasuke starts to fall but grabs a tree branch and gets ready for another go. Sasuke and Haku run at each other and jump. Sasuke throws a punch that Haku ducks and goes for a kick which Sasuke blocks. He turns and throws her at a tree but she flips and land on her feet and kicks off and buries a fist into Sasuke's gut and then flips and kicks him in the back of the head sending him flying to the earth below. Kakashi gets ready to move but Naruto blurs over and catches Sasuke.

"What's the matter teme can't beat a girl." Sasuke growls.

"Yeah right it's fighting on the trees that are throwing me off." Naruto smirks as he puts Sasuke down.

"My turn." Naruto walks up the tree and faces off against Haku. Haku sees that Naruto seems more confident then Sasuke and Sakura had. Naruto doesn't wait for Haku and runs right at her and goes for a roundhouse kick which Haku blocks but skids up the tree from the force of the blow. Naruto uses the opening Haku gives being shocked to close the gap and drive a knee into her chest. As Haku staggers back Naruto stomps on her foot and then spins and kicks her in the gut. Haku doubles over in pain and Naruto drives his knee into her face. She comes off the tree and Naruto grabs her and slams her back first into the tree. Naruto lets go and Haku drops towards the ground. Kakashi and Naruto give her a couple of seconds and when she doesn't move Kakashi quickly moves and catches her. He sees she is out cold and lays her down under a tree.

'When did Naruto get so good?' "Well done Naruto I think you proved I'll have to spar you myself from now on for you to get a workout." Naruto just smiled as Sasuke and Sakura looked on in shock.

'How is he so strong?'

'He beat her when Sasuke-kun couldn't that's not possible.'

"Ok you three get ready to work together and take on me." This pulls Sasuke and Sakura from their thoughts as Naruto lands before them.

"Sasuke I doubt Kakashi-sensei is going to hold back so use your Sharigan to help me and Sakura keep a step ahead Sakura provide ranged support for me and Sasuke." Kakashi smirks as both look at Naruto and remember that Kakashi put Naruto in control of them and complied with his orders.

'Good if they work together this should be a little fun.' Kakashi eye smiles and runs at mid chunin speed and tries to run past Naruto and Sasuke but Naruto moves in front of him and throws a punch which Kakashi blocks. He senses Sasuke try to attack from his blindside but Kakashi spins and elbows him in the back. Naruto jumps over the down Sasuke and kicks which Kakashi easily blocks. Kakashi spins and tosses Naruto at Sakura who moves out of the way as Naruto flips and lands on his feet and kicks off coming at Kakashi with mid chunin speed and throws a punch which Kakashi blocks. Sasuke gets back up and tries to sweep the legs out from under Kakashi who jumps over it and lands as Naruto goes for another kick. Kakashi blocks again and then sidesteps Sasuke's attack and tries to trip him but he catches himself with his hands and flips and lands on his feet. Naruto punches from behind and Kakashi quickly ducks under the punch and kicks back hitting Naruto in the chest. Sasuke tries to punch Kakashi in the face but he blocks and pulls Sasuke in and knees him in the gut. Finally Sakura steps in and throws some kunai at Kakashi. He turns away from Sasuke and grabs the first one out of the air and uses it to block the other three but it gave Sasuke enough time to recollect himself and jump away why going through hand sings and fires off a large fire ball at Kakashi who did the substitution jutsu with a log to avoid the attack. As soon as he got to where the log had been Kakashi goes wide eyed and jumps away as exploding tags go off. He lands only to roll to the side as he sets off another trap which flings kunai at him. He gets up only to jump away from a punch by Naruto who smirks as he poofs away into smoke as Hands come from underground and grab Kakashi by the ankles and pulls him underground to his neck.

"Looks like I got you sensei."

"Oh really." He heard Sakura yell as he looked over to see Sasuke flung into a tree hard knocking him out.

"Fuck clone." Naruto rushes off for the real battlefield to see Sasuke down and Kakashi standing over the out cold Sakura Haruno.

"If I was an enemy you would have just lost both your teammates." Kakashi didn't know how much of a nerve he had hit. That was the same tactic used against him that had gotten them killed. Naruto searched for the chakra and found the Jubi and pulled on some of his chakra. Kakashi backed away a little as chakra started to cover Naruto. It felt even more vial than the Kyuubi's and it was black. 'What in the world is that?' Naruto screamed a primal roar and blurred out of sight and nailed Kakashi in the gut. He kneed Kakashi into the air and jumped up and ax kicked him back down to the earth making a crater and then comes flying down landing knees first on top of Kakashi nearly breaking the man's back. Naruto breaths as the chakra recedes back into him. He looks down and sees Kakashi in bad shape.

"Oh crap I lost control again." He walked into the crater and thanked god he had studied medic jutsus as he ran a diagnostic scan and saw that Kakashi had some broken ribs but nothing else. He rolled Kakashi over and healed his ribs before carrying his teacher out of the crater. That's when he saw Sasuke Sakura and Haku looking at him in slight fear. "Sorry lost my cool but by the time we go to take care of Gato sensei will be fine now then let's get back to Tazuna's house for the evening." Naruto walks away from the group with Kakashi on his back as the three slowly get up and follow after Naruto.

Rogue: Done

Chaos: Wow that end was brutal

Rogue: Yeah I know anyways please read and review


End file.
